A superposition coding (SC) technology is a special technology of ultra high data rate (UHDR), and can effectively improve system performance.
Superposition coding may be applied in the prior art to improve a throughput of a wireless communications system, that is, a base station may superpose two or more types of information flows and send a superposed information flow to user equipment (UE), and the UE obtains different information flows according to different demodulation rules. When superposition coding is used, the base station may multiplex a same time-frequency resource for two or more UEs, where the base station uses different transmit powers for the two or more UEs.
The superposition coding technology at present cannot be applied in an existing communications system, for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) communications system, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), or a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) communications system.